Little Monsters
by wheretobe
Summary: Just me being bored on the train. Huddy and cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Titled: Little Monsters

Author: curseofavalon

Rating: PG

Summary: Maybe a new snippet series

Authors note: R&R highly appreciated.

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Carry?'

'No!'

'Pwease?'

'I said no already.'

Teeny tiny arms reached up towards you, one hand clutching a rugged looking teddy, Cupids bow lips, the color of roses, formed a full pout, trembling slightly as baby blue eyes filled with tears.

'Jeez you think that'll work? Never does for your Mother either.'

The first tears slipped past tiny eye lids, more forming immediately and a look of pure sadness mixed with shock at the rejection mixed into them.

People turned their heads, a gasped and then stared angered, hushed whispers erupting in the clinic, that he was just about to enter when the 2 year old popped up before you.

A whimper came from her, the little Cuddy and she hung her head, long, dark and wild locks tumbling over her face. Her tiny shoulders shaking as she cried.

'My god House! What is your problem?'

Cuddy marched towards you and the little Satan child, who's turning to her tearfully and let's herself be scooped up by her Mother. Cuddy soothes the child expertly by rubbing over the tiny back.

'Shhh Anna, he didn't mean to!'

You get the 'warning' glare, which hardens your features more and just as petulant as the 2 year old you shoot back:

'Yes I did!'

Nurses gasp behind you and Brenda tries to kill you with a look. Cuddy gives you the look that says you're in big trouble later and turns on her heels sharply, storming off.

You should probably be scared but as you see Anna smirk in victory and sticking her tongue out at you, you actually smirk back. This might have been Cuddy's pride and joy, but she was more you than the good Dean of Medicine Lisa would like to admit.

Snorting you wink at Anna and watch her smile and pluck her thumb into her mouth, before grabbing another clinic file, the smile not being wiped of your face by the impending doom of clinic hours.

_Mission: Give Cuddy's kid enough of your DNA to reign in the end of the world._

_Mission Accomplished._

* * *

_ If you like this I might be prodded into a snippet series.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted more and you'll get more. I hope you like this just as much. And thanks prinnie for helping me with the baby talk.

* * *

'Daddy?' 

His eyes widen, as does your smile as you watch the scene unfold. Wilson is sitting with his Date in the Deli sandwich shop, drinking coffee and enjoying a tuna sandwich. Now he was currently choking on it as he turned towards the little girl standing close to his table.

'Anna?!'

'Daddy home now? Ice cweam? Daddy pwomise.'

The look that Wilson's companion gave him was hilarious mix of shock and disgust.

'James! Oh my god, I so can't believe this.'

Angrily the blond slammed some bills on the table.

'Look Melissa I can explain this. This is not my daughter.'

'Dada? Up!'

Anna shuffled closer to Wilson, suckling her thumb and looking at him adorably while reaching one arm towards Wilson and you almost start laughing loud, snorting silently to force down the sip of water you just had.

Before James could say anything more, Anna was crawling up on his lap and cuddling close. His lady friend stood and grabbed her coat, stroked Anna's cheek, who smiled sweetly, and mumbled something before storming off.

Wilson looked astonished down at the little girl now playing with the corn on his plate.

'Anna...where is House?'

It made her grin widely and then point at your booth and you get up and make your way over to them grinning proudly at Anna and holding his arms open. She jumped off Wilsons lap and made her way towards you and somehow your heart speeds a bit as you catch her and lift her up, your weight on your good leg. In a moment of weakness you kiss her little neck softly and then hobble to the now vacant spot and sit, Anna on your lap.

'Ice cweam? Dada pwease?'

You nod at her and wave a waitress over ordering a big Banana split for you and her and then smile at Wilson sweetly.

'What in the He...what possessed you to do this?'

Wilson stopped himself from swearing knowing Anna would easily pick it up and Cuddy would kill him if her angel girl started learning such things from uncle Wilson.

'We got bored. I am baby sitting the sprog. Thought we'd come by and see if you wanted to dine with us.'

Your grin widens but you can't dwell on it for longer as the ice cream arrives and both you and Anna give it a hungry look.

'She is definitely your kid. Cuddy will have a fun time with you two.'

* * *

I apparently have an evil streak I live through Anna. LOL . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa you guys amazed me with all those replies. So many! So here is a new chapter and we're apparently moving out of the snippets and into a multi chapter thing. I hope you'll like still. LOL**

* * *

'Wilson told me a funny story about you exploiting our daughter for pranks.'

'Did you know he started Xanax? I bet he's imagining a lot of things, like that this Nurse in pediatrics is flirting with him.'

'I wouldn't believe you even if he had been on dope. By the way Anna said you had Banana Split with her and Uncle Wilson.'

You watch her foot tap and her arms fold and anyone else would've thought she was really annoyed with you, but there is this glint in her eyes and you know she'd love to laugh but her position forbids her. So you just shrug.

'She likes Ice cream.'

'Did she even have something resembling to vegetables before?'

'There's Banana in it so her quota was covered for that Ice.'

She rolls her eyes for real this time, starting to get angry, and storms past you towards her kitchen as the teapot whistles.

'House there are rules for her, to keep her healthy. Just stick to them ok? For Anna's sake. I know not to ask you to do something for me but please Greg, for your daughter.'

'One Ice cream is not going to hurt her.'

It's your turn to roll your eyes because she's being overprotective and uses Anna against you. Cuddy knows that secretly you do harbor a soft spot for the little troll and uses it repeatedly to make you get to do things. So you whine and yammer for show while inside you smile at another chance to be with your kid. You say it's only because she's such a good midget and does what you say, that's only half true though. You like her because she is so much like you and Lisa and yes Anna has you wrapped around her little finger.

'It's my rules your breaking House. She stays with you for the weekend and comes home and whines whenever I go through with the rules. It makes me feel miserable to be the bad one whenever she was with you and if you can't keep to simple rules then...'

Your eyes widen at the implication and you heart squeezes painfully once before the facade is back on and your face darkens at the threat.

'Then what? You want to forbid me to see her?'

'Remember two years ago when we agreed on ground rules. You flaunted it in my face that you were in it for the 'sleep overs' and didn't care about the result. Then all of a sudden you force your way back in, treat me like the mean stepmother and make my daughter ask why Daddy isn't there frequently. This isn't going according to our agreement and still, for Anna's sake, because she loves you so much Greg, I am letting this continue. She is my daughter and I just need her to be safe and happy.'

'She is my kid too Cuddy, no denying that, I gave her to you and I...'

She holds her hand up stopping you mid sentence, your voice has become too loud and you're probably waking the sprog, but her words hit you right were it hurts the most. She is right, no surprise there, you had agreed to this, said you wanted nothing to do with the baby only to find yourself standing at the window to the hospitals newborn room, captivated by the deep blue's of your child gazing at you.

'Don't you dare hold that against me again. Do not even think about making me feel bad for having Anna with you House. I asked you over and over again through my pregnancy to be with me on this. You refused and went out of the way to make clear that all you had wanted was sex. Yes you gave me Anna and I am more than grateful, believe me. But you will not hold it over my head and...'

The words stuck in her throat and she turns abruptly , you look where she is suddenly staring to and see Anna shuffling toward the doorway, the almost rotten bear in her hand , the one you gave her secretly after birth, sliding over the floor.

'Anna? Why aren't you in bed sleeping?'

The argument is forgotten and you watch as Cuddy picks the little girl up softly and kissing her cheek and you feel that well known wave of jealousy slam into you like a tidal wave. The sprog struggles in her mothers arms and reaches for you, grunting and dropping her bear. But you aren't happy as you should be as you see pain flitting across Lisa's face for a nanosecond before she hands Anna over.

'Daddy bed?'

Your heart warms and you nod, looking at Cuddy questioningly.

'Go ahead but please don't take too long, she'll just... .'

Cuddy realizes you know how to bring the little girl to bed from her weekend stays at your place and simply nods as a 'go ahead' sign.

'C'mon little devil bed time's way up.'

The last thing you hear from Lisa is the exasperated sigh at the nickname you gave your daughter.

Her room is a soft yellow with white stripes and you remember Cuddy asking for help getting the room ready, one of the many times you smirked and made her understand the kid was hers to deal with, she had gotten Wilson then to help her and looking back you're jealous at all the time he had spend with Lisa and your unborn child. Frowning as you remember how mad you got when Wilson told you, grinning wide and almost flailing, that he had felt the baby move for the first time and how amazing it felt.

Softly you lay Anna down in her toddlers bed, smiling at remembering how stubbornly she refused to sleep in the crib any longer after she always was allowed to sleep in your bed with you.

'Daddy?'

You smile down at her and guide your attention back to the little girl as you pull the blanket tight around her and stroke her cheek. You feel unwatched and lean down to kiss her forehead, Anna smiling contently in return.

'Goodnight Anna bear.'

The endearment is a secret between you and your kid and usually you only call her that at your weekends but you feel the need to let it roll over your tongue. Another soft smile and you stand up.

'Now sleep.'

As you turn to leave you hear her grunt and shuffle out of bed again, stumbling towards you and grabbing for you, turning you catch her and sigh. It was always the same as you tried to leave, she'd start refusing to go to sleep, then whine and last but not least start a tantrum. And yes you do understand Lisa's concern because Anna was emotional riled up whenever you left.

'Hey, hey, hey now. What did we agree upon? Please Anna you need to go to bed.'

It was no use though and as you lift her, grunting strained, she starts crying and sobbing and hiccuping your name and to calm her you lay down with her in your arms. She's warm and small in your embrace and looks at you with tearful eyes before snuggling against your chest and slowly falling asleep. The bed is way to small for you and more than a bit uncomfortable but you know if you move you'll wake her. So you stay and after awhile fall asleep too, enthralled by her soft and even breathing.

It was so not going according to your plan.

* * *

That was the shortest I ever needed to write something. Really amazing myself too that I felt so at ease with moving this to something bigger. Hope you liked. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not sure how to thank you guys for all the sweet reviews you send. i suck at writing replies and don't want to put you through my mindless thank you notes. So I want to thank you all collectively for Reading and Reviewing. The reviews keep me going with this, knowing that you enjoy it. After all that's what I am doing this for. **

* * *

After House left with Anna in his arms you hang your head and rub your temples. You hate your arguments and the feeling you have afterwards. You know that when you argue, that the longer it takes the worse do the accusations and comebacks get. It leaves you hollow to know that he is only there because of your daughter when you should actually be happy that he does want her.

You remember the day he came to you, proposing to serve as your sperm donor until you were safely pregnant under the condition that the baby was conceived naturally. After days of thinking and fretting about it your wish for a child won and you agreed. Today you know it was the best decision you ever made and you never thought you could love someone as much as you love Anna.

Sighing you decide to do something with the time you have, because House takes care of Anna, and load the dishwasher. House had eaten with you, he does so more often now, as well as asking for time with Anna and really you should be happy but sometimes you feel sad when the little one requests him and not you, or when just House can calm her and bring her to bed. You realize how depending your girl and you are on him lately and it annoys you a bit.

After half an hour House still hasn't come back out of Anna's room and you roll your eyes hoping he hasn't kept her awake that long. Barefoot you pad along the hallway to Ann's room, the door a bit open and you look inside. As you see House and Anna on the bed sleeping you gasp and your heart speeds up against your will. Once more you realize that this is what you had prayed for each night that you had been pregnant.

Your hand wanders to your mouth as you smile and you can't tear your eyes away from the view. Somehow you find it is highly exciting to see the tiny form of a child in a men's strong arms. Chastising yourself for those thoughts and sigh, knowing you'll have to wake them again. House can't sleep like this with his leg.

Silently you make your way over to the bed and kneel next to it, just listening to your daughters and her fathers even breathing, before you touch his shoulder tenderly and whisper in his ear.

'Wake up Greg.'

He mumbles something and as you whisper again he opens his eyes slowly, not moving an inch and looking up at you.

'You can't stay in this bed.'

House nods back and then carefully disentangles himself from the toddler, careful not to wake her again as he drops another kiss on her forehead and you know that you'll cry yourself to sleep again tonight as you watch the scene.

You bring him to the door and lean against the door frame watching him walk towards his car. Once he drives off you shut the door and lock it before checking the windows and the back door before going to bed yourself, tears already glistening in your eyes as you walk into your empty bedroom.

Nobody will hold you tonight while sleeping.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

The one thing you are actually looking forward now in live is the end of the week when Cuddy let's Anna stay with you. So the closer the end of the week comes the more does the little midget fill your mind and you think about what you could do together. You even picked up cooking just so you could make that child happy and whenever you think about all the changes she made you go through you don't feel forced at all. It's the first time you feel like doing something for someone just because you want to and you feel you need to, to be something like content.

At 7 that evening your doorbell rings, you buzz Cuddy in and then open your apartment door and step out, little Anna running towards you with a teeny tiny pink backpack on her back, followed by her mother with another small bag. She doesn't need to bring much anymore since you had started buying things such as clothing, toys and bathroom stuff once Anna started staying frequently. Anna let's herself be hugged before she runs into the apartment, immediately sits at the piano and starts pressing keys.

'Hey.'

Lisa greets you a pained smile on her face, only there for Anna's sake. You know it sometimes hurts her that Anna isn't there at the weekends so she can spend more time with her baby, on the other hand she had felt the same, thinking her child would grow up without a father and so you two settled into this silent agreement that you get the weekends even if you have no right to get them. You are grateful for that, you just never said it to Cuddy.

'Hey.'

'Anna has a little cold, just to warn you. Her nose is like a waterfall. I've packed some tissues.'

She blushes as you roll your eyes, she knows she's being overprotective.

'So...'

'I...'

She looks at you unsure, she hates to let go of her girl. You sigh, feeling another one of those weak moments coming.

'I wanted to make pasta with Anna. You could join us.'

Her eyes widen at your suggestion and she looks back and forth between Anna and you unsure.

'I ...don't want to intrude. It's your time with Anna.'

You feel like shaking her to get her to think straight.

'Look Cuddy I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. And ...'

You sigh and gather strength for what you're about to say.

'I know that basically you wouldn't have to give me any time with her. Still you do and I also know that it's hard for you to give me that time because it's time you could spend with our daughter too. I know it hurts you, but since you're you, you'd never say a word. I won't beg you to come in but I am asking.'

Lisa nods and the look of her eyes changes to grateful as she steps past you into your apartment, Anna lightning up as she see's her mother staying.

'Mama dinner?'

HHHHHHHHHHH

Cooking Dinner with Anna was as usual a mess. Still you cherish those moments. Cuddy laughed a good deal too and you could practically feel the happiness oozing from her at being able to spend more time with the sprog.

Over dinner it feels almost like a family, the adults talking with each other over work and other things and laughing about their child's antics.

While you nod and offer short replies your mind is caught on how this should disturb you. 2 years back you would've laughed of someone told you you'd be having your kid over each weekend and actually start appreciating it's mothers closeness too. Not that he never liked Cuddy. She had one zesty body and was every man's dream come true in bed. But that was someone else than Mother Cuddy and actually you admired her for the fine job she did with Anna.

You feel yourself drowning in conflicting emotions and frown. She was your boss, Satan, the evil Mistress of Clinic hours and she was your daughters Mother, someone you spend a lot of time with because of said daughter. And the longer this went on the more you saw the strain this puts on all three of you.

What Cuddy didn't know was that Anna sleeps in your bed at night, even if you have a very comfortable travel bed for her, because she gets cranky since her mother isn't there. So whenever you brought her to bed she would start asking for her mother, then request her and then start the whining. Anna would only sleep if she was bribed with sleeping in your bed.

You know Anna is the same only reversed in the week, it's normal for children to request the parent that isn't there but still it leaves all three of you hanging in between. And you know it needs to be resolved somehow before Anna suffers from it. So before you can stop yourself the words tumble out of your mouth.

'Come to the park with us tomorrow?'

* * *

I hope you liked as much as the previous chapters. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter than usual but I need to just put this in. Thanks again for all the great and reassuring reviews. You guys make me so happy that I can sit down almost each day and write for this. THANK YOU ALL!!**

* * *

Almost 2 years ago

It's like an itch you can't scratch, it starts in your fingertips, then your palms and up your arms. When it reaches your heart it feels like the muscle is about to burst with something you usually only feel for worldly possessions like a bike, books or guitars. It drives you insane that this is one of the things you will never really possess. The simple joy of holding your child.

When no one had watched, just a day after her birth, you went to the baby room and looked at her.

Anna.

Then another day later, watching didn't seem to suffice and you had to make sure she was real, flesh and bones. She opened her eyes and looked at you wondrously. That moment something shifted in you, you hadn't realized it then, but later it turned into this ache as you looked down at the empty crib, sad that you didn't have another night of holding her.

'I brought them home today.'

Wilson's voice was soft, as not to wake the other babies.

'I wasn't here for...'

'House, lie to her, the staff and me, just not to yourself.'

That was a week ago and each passing day the itch to hold your child, to hold Anna, gets worse. You are astounded and angry at the same time. Berate yourself. How could it happen to you? And still you can't change it back. You want your child.

You pace in your office like a caged tiger, your tennis ball flying back and forth between your hands. You are trying desperately to figure this out. What should you do? Wait till this soft notion blows over and you numb to another part in your life or get your act together and for once do the right thing?

HHHHHHHHHH

The thing about doing the right thing is that it takes guts. Lots of them. Take a cow herd.

You have guts for everything. You Insult patients, you order insane tests and treatments, you sexually harass the Dean of Medicine. But going to her, mother of your child, and asking her to let you just hold your baby for awhile, freaks you out and your hands actually shiver.

You rap your knuckles against the wood door and fight the nauseating feeling to run. You are halfway composed as the door opens, Cuddy gasping as she sees you.

'House... . What are you doing here?'

You searched for a smartass comment but swallow it back down. You want something from Cuddy that only she can give you and this time you need to be nice.

'I...was around.'

That was lame and a lie but at least you say something. She frowns at you, not believing a word you said.

'Alright. Any reason though?'

'How is she?'

It tumbles out of your mouth before you can stop it, you're antsy to know.

'_Anna_ is fine. Is that it House?'

She's angry and has a right to be. While she was pregnant there had been moments when she reached out to you, tried to let you be a part of it and you pushed her away. Now you're here and you want this and she would have every right to refuse.

'I just wanted to see Anna and ask how you are.'

'You want to see her?! The child you refused to acknowledge while I was pregnant and would've needed someone?'

'I am here now, right?'

You both keep your voices low but that can't take the edge of the words.

'You can't just bludgeon your way in whenever you please House. I don't care if you keep hurting me but if you'd ever hurt Anna I couldn't forgive myself to let you close.'

You grow desperate again. Cuddy is right, of course, but you know that this time it is different, not just a momentary notion. Before you can argue for yourself a wail breaks Lisa's concentration and for a second she's torn between letting you stand outside your nose pressed against the closed door or hurry to her baby. She let's you enter for now.

After getting rid of shoes and coat you follow her to the baby room where Cuddy has started changing her daughter, smiling down at Anna softly, glowing. You watch silently not wanting to disturb their routine and upset your daughter. After Anna is dressed in her jumper again, Cuddy sits in the swing chair and pulls her shirt up, not minding your presence since it was nothing you hadn't seen before. The awe in you is growing as well as the longing.

Lisa sees the look on your face and sighs.

'What are you really doing here?'

She whispers while nursing her child and stroking the little, soft and rosy cheek.

'I wanted... can I just hold her?'

'Is it true what the nurses said? That you where with Anna each evening?'

You don't need to nod, the look in your eyes is enough for her to know it's true and so after Anna finishes drinking greedily, Cuddy hands her over to you, places the towel on your shoulder and tells you to burp her.

It's the first night of many that Cuddy let's you hold Anna. The older the little one grows, the bigger your tasks become until Cuddy allows you to have the weekend.

Later you realized that the itch will never get less no matter how hard you scratch.

* * *

I hope this serves to explain Anna's early years better. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know I usually update each day. This time a birthday party filled my evening. Hope you're still with me.

* * *

For long years you hated mornings, hated kicking yourself out of bed for clinic hours and sniffle patients. Things had changed though and you are getting used to the changes. As well as being woken on Saturdays by your daughter laying on your chest, carefully, and staring at you until you crack open your eyes.

It's the same this time. You pretend to sleep while you feel her crawl on top of you, then wait five minutes, feeling her staring before opening your eyes and yawning, making a big show of it. You stretched with your arms upwards and then hug her to you, smiling groggily.

'Up Dada!'

'Ugh you're always so cheery in the morning. Why is that Annabear?'

You grin as you start tickling her, your daughter rolling off of you, laughing loud and writhing. As you stop she is heaving breaths and giggling still.

'Dada fun!'

'Ah you want to have a fun time and not breakfast?'

Rolling onto your good leg you give her little tummy raspberries, Anna laughing hysterically. But she perks as she hears breakfast and stills, patting your head to get your attention. You look up at her and smile softly.

'Pacake?'

'You want breakfast now?'

'Yes, pacake!'

She squeels and claps her hands happily. Anna Cuddy has made a decision. You will have pancakes with her for breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Mama!!!'

Little Anna threw herself into Lisa's arms as she made her way into your apartment. You watch with that heavy feeling once more residing in your chest. You have it since the day your daughter was born and you often refuse to acknowledge it might be the growing admiration for Lisa Cuddy.

When you had offered to be her sperm donor you made yourself believe it was only for the sex. It took you almost 4 months to get her pregnant and you did enjoy them very much. At first the get togethers seemed mechanical and cold but the longer you spend time with each other, Cuddy refused to let you in, sleep with you and then let you leave again since she liked to be finessed, the more did you look forward to spending time with her.

As she told you she was pregnant something went cold in you. You had your mission accomplished now it was time to go. Leave her to be with her dream. You felt foolish for feeling the hurt when she told you and pulled away immediately. As she reached out to you, you snarled at her. Keeping you close, you thought, was her way to thank her for the baby.

You hadn't expected to feel whatever had assaulted you when you first laid eyes on Anna. You've grown accustomed to it though and the more time you spend with the little one the more did you learn to cherish it. Your baby girl was making life more endurable.

'Are you ok House?'

You nod and pull yourself out of your thoughts looking at Anna and Cuddy, the little one on her mothers arm, suckling on her thumb contently.

You notice how happy she seems, more so then when you usually have her over. Then she's always missing one, now she has both her parents attention and she glows with happiness. Another painful squeeze runs through your chest, thinking that maybe this is making Anna a lot more unhappy than you wanted to realize.

Cuddy must've noticed your train of thought by the look on your face when watching Anna play with the pearl necklace around her neck and steps towards you, her hand landing on your arm to snap you back to real world. Your eyes lift to hers sharply at the body contact, but she is stubborn and doesn't budge, her eyes tender and understanding, willing you to calm for now. As Cuddy feels your muscles relax she pulls her hand away and kisses Anna's forehead softly.

'Ready to go you two?'

You are grateful at the question and nod.

'Just need to get Anna changed.'

'I'll take care of it while you can finish your coffee. Just tell me where you keep her clothes.'

It's not like Anna would let go of her mother anyways. You point Cuddy to the commode in your bedroom and actually feel sheepish. Your daughter doesn't even have her own room in your apartment. Not like at her mothers place where she had a room full of toys and clothing and a sun room serving as her play room.

As you drink your coffee and listen to the happy chatter coming from your bedroom you wonder once more if you should finally get a new place where your daughter can have her own place, you even open the newspaper at the right page, skim over it for awhile. But it feels strange to you. You've had this place since for ever, it's your cave where you can go to shut out the world and now you're thinking of a place with a very pink room and letters on the door.

'We're done.'

Once again with the soft voice and you roll your eyes even if she can't see. Standing up you turn and walk up to them, wrinkling your nose as you inspect Anna.

'Of course you dressed her in matching colors. No style at all.'

Cuddy smirks at you and then smiles down at Anna.

'You look pretty.'

'Pwetty!'

It makes Cuddy crack up and you groan in frustration as Anna smiles sweetly. You bend down anyways and kiss your daughters cheek tenderly, feeling Lisa's eyes staring, probably in disbelieve or something sickening sweet like admiration.

'Thank you for inviting me.'

Her voice is breathy and quiet and as you look at her she looks sheepish.

'I really miss her at the weekends.'

You nod understanding, you miss Anna in the week.

'Well, let's get going. Anna was potty after breakfast so we should be fine for another hour or two.'

Now that you can concentrate on your daughter the awkwardness leaves the room and you and Lisa merge into your roles wondering just what it was that you were starting to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The park is less full then you expected it to be for a saturday but you remind yourself that it is fairly early and most parents go to the park in the afternoon. You sit close to the swing set watching Anna being pushed by her mom in the toddlers swing and you feel all too fatherly. But you're relieved too that Lisa is with you since it was much harder for Anna to run around when you are with her.

You feel a smile set firm on your face and you know it's just another sign for that girl making you soft. The more puzzling thing is that you don't seem to care. As well as you don't care as Cuddy smiles over to you and waves with Anna and you wave back. If this is what makes your girl happy, being with both of you, then you would move heaven and hell to get her just that.

And by moving heaven and hell you meant moving yourself and Cuddy to somewhere where you two were more then Boss and Employee or Woman and sperm donor. Another change that didn't seem to scare you as much as it would use to. But you didn't see yourself as the problem.

It isn't the first time that your mind strays to the what could be. It's doing so since you made Anna with Cuddy and the more often you thought back to it the more you are sure that maybe Anna is a sign for you and for her. A new chance.

Maybe a new beginning.

* * *

I hope you liked this. Thank you for reading and reviewing always. 


	7. Chapter 7

**insanehouseaddict**: She is isn't she? Cute but evil.

**sheggia:** Well I guess giving Cuddy a child was already thinking about her but we know he'd never admit that.

**Casper1311:** Oh no I really did mean Saturday at the park, but thanks for keeping your eyes open and pointing possible mistakes out.

**PaulaAbdulChica2007:** I hope this next chapter will feed your hunger MWAH!

**Skylarcat:** I absolutely love your reviews by now. I love to see which parts you guys liked most because it tells me what to put in more and what not.

**breezy93:** I am happy you enjoyed.

**mandy9578:** Next chappy here. I always try to put in enough thinking so you get the motivation that makes my characters react. And I am happy I seem to be doing ok.

**Mariabonita:** Having a child in this story opens so many possibilities to me.

**Synbou:** Bittersweet is kind of my favourite

**ShaileeSue:** Ah he knew before but liek many people change comes hard for him. I am the same.

**Carla Fox:** I won't let you hurry me (grins) No seriously I need to make this work so that it makes sense and doesn't seem rushed. I often read stories where I roll my eyes when after 5 lines Cuddy and House confess their true love for each other.

**HouseM.D.FanForever:** Ah Vanessa my friend of few but flattering words. Thanks a lot as always!!!

**ButterNJam:** Thank you!

* * *

You feel ridiculous, really, utterly and very much out of place. And with a pang in your chest you realize how wrong this situation is.

The Guy sitting across you smiles at you with big, white and fake teeth, hoping to charm a night out of you if he tells you about his life's milestones and you have to admit you stopped listening about ten minutes ago. He strokes his hand through his blond hair again and leans back, manly as he must think, in his chair, smiling brightly.

You almost wish that House would come and bust this 'date' too. But you smile ruefully remembering that you haven't told him you went out on a date. Two years of dateless time, you thought, was enough and maybe mister right was still out there and the gut wrenching feeling that he is the Hospitals jerk and father of your daughter was wrong.

So a friend of yours, had a friend who knew someone, who knew...him. You already forgot his name. Maybe something like Dylan. Definitely something with D. Maybe if you pretended you got an urgent call... . You look up sharply as his accentuation changes to a question. You just catch the last bit and it's desert.

_Oh Hell no!_

'I'm really full already.'

He nods understanding and blinds you with another charm smile telling you he'd like to order coffee and a piece of cake, you smile, take it like a pro while on the inside you're groaning. Your mind shuts off once more as he launches into a new story and he could be telling he found the holy grail you wouldn't care.

'Would you excuse me for a second? I'd like to freshen up my make up.'

Lame but the guy could care less, as vain as he was.

Once you were in the bathroom and alone you groan and look heavenwards. It had been a stupid idea, you should've known before hand and right now there was no way of getting out of this unless House would magically show up. As you fumble for lipstick in your purse, your hand finds your cellphone and as stupid as you feel doing it, you dial the very familiar number.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

'So tell me more about you Lisa.'

Your face almost takes on a deadpan look but you can bludgeon yourself into a pleasant smile. Before you can answer though you feel a powerful presence close and you know immediately that a very pissed off House has just arrived at the restaurant, standing behind you and staring at Duke, Dylan, David, whatever his name is.

'Uhm, Sir, can we help?'

'Can we go Lisa?'

You turn in your seat and you are scared, had been since he hung up on you cursing under his breath. You look at him, pleading with your eyes to forgive you as if he'd found you cheating and you realize you really feel like it.

'Lisa? Who is this man?'

'I am the father of her two year old daughter and you should just leave.'

The guy across you looks at you shocked and stammers.

'Is...is that true?'

'I can explain this.'

You are pleading both men now, the other costumers staring as the scene unfolds. From the corner of your eye you see House rummaging through his wallet and angrily slapping some bills on the table. Your cheeks start burning with humiliation.

'That should cover her expenses.'

With your eyes downcast you stand, apologizing once more. A waitress had already been send by House to get your coat and you don't dare to look at him as he hands it to you. Your date is still gaping. Once you're in your coat House grabs your elbow and pulls you along, his hobble determined and fueled by anger. Swallowing hard, you follow silently eyes on the ground and tears burning at the back of your eyes.

You had wanted an out and called the only person you had wanted to get you out, so now you had to deal with this. Even though you felt he was a bit overreacting, not understanding where this anger came from since the memo that you weren't allowed to date must've went missing before you got it.

As you make it outside the restaurant you try to stop him.

'Greg...wait. Can we please talk about this?'

'A thank you will suffice.'

He doesn't look at you and you feel a shaky breath escape you, tears threatening.

'Why are you so angry? Besides that I called you this late?'

He stops all of a sudden and you bump into his back before he turns halfway, leans down towards you and snarls.

'Get in the car Lisa!'

Without another word you follow the command meekly and get into his car.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

The drive is quiet and your head is leaning against the glass window as you stare outside, biting your lower lip. You feel the anger radiating like heat of Greg and you don't really need to ask why he is boiling so. You know it already. He was jealous, possessive and angry that she was as inconsiderate as going on a date without talking to him and as he thought, without thinking of Anna.

As you reach your place he stops the car at the curb, his hands in his lap as he stares stoically outside.

'Wilson is babysitting?'

A hint of hurt laced with the anger. He feels left out because you asked Wilson to watch Anna and not her father.

'I hadn't wanted...'

'You didn't want to tell me you would go on a date.'

'Please Ho...Greg please try to understand me. I knew how you'd react.'

'And still you called me in the end to get you out of it. Kinda ironic isn't it?

The look he gives you freezes you to the mark of your bones and you look down at your lap, shoulders hunched in defeat.

'Can't you understand that I just want to be happy with someone? Loved by someone?'

'Anna isn't enough anymore?'

you heave a sigh and turn your head to the side to stare at your house, shaking your head softly.

'She is enough. I love her more than anything else, you know that. It doesn't mean that I don't feel lonely at night in my bed, wishing someone would hug me in sleep like you hug your daughter.'

With that you leave the car, wiping at your eyes as you walk up the stairs and search your purse for your keys. You hear his footsteps behind you and get frantic. You're close to just emptying the contents of your purse onto your front door mat as his huge hand suddenly stills yours and your senses open to his presence again, close to you, almost pressed to your back. He takes the purse and then pulls the key's out, unlocking the door swiftly.

As the door swings open Wilson is already walking towards it a half asleep Anna on his arms, bouncing her softly.

'Lisa there you...oh hey Greg.'

You see James swallowing hard and then nod at you.

'Time for me to go then.'

Without another word he hands Anna over to you and you press your nose against her soft neck, inhaling her scent deeply, feeling comforted by it. Silently you thank Wilson and bit him goodbye. The men exchange few words as House brings Wilson to the door. You hear hushed whispers, probably Wilson trying to find out what's going on.

As House comes back he clears up the couch from Anna's toys, he's trying to calm himself. Anna is almost asleep by now, keeping her eyes locked to her father, mumbling 'Dada' once in a while which makes House turn to her and smile softly.

You still feel the humiliation and the pain from your confession of being so lonely.

'I'll get Anna to bed.'

You mumble silently and leave him to stew in the living room.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER!!! Just because I can (evil smile) 


	8. Chapter 8

**HOUSEM.D.FanForever:** Oo full sentences. Now I feel like I forced you xD. But thank you so much. I had to let him say something like that but someone else already used the 'House pretending to be her hubby' storyline.

**Skylarcat** Many fave parts this time. I am happy that you enjoyed this chapter so much and as I said before I love it when you guys tell me what you liked exactly and as I see many of you have done this time.

**Chowrie** House would've probably gone berserk if he knew she was out with some guy even if he got more time with Anna through this.

**Synbou:** That's the second threat I've gotten today. I am worrying now. Maybe I should stop writing and go hide then? (laughs)

**Carla Fox:** Ah don't be sorry I didn't mean to sound reprimanding. I know you guys have come to rely on me updating fast and frankly I am the same when reading a story that isn't complete. It freaks me out when authors take 6 months to update and I think they could say they are going into Hiatus like I did with Four Brothers.

**Absndmfg.RORE:** Aaaah I am being cursed at least twice daily I feel myself numbing to it.

**Mariabonita:** I know there isn't much Wilson in this one I miss mister eyebrows too.

**Regine Manzato: **Thanks to you too for telling me you're fave parts. You guys rock so much. I feel a bit ashamed for making you cry though because my mom told me not to make others cry. Then again knowing I can get you to do that makes me feel safe with how I am writing.

**Islazybones: **Haha I am happy you like my story so much and I hope I can fulfill your expectations with this new chapter.

**PaulaAbdulChica2007: **Ah yes she had to reveal it eventually how lonely she really is. But more important how will he react? (waggles brows)

**ratka: **I am happy you like it and thank you for commenting.

**Mandy9578: **I imagine the hardest part would be calling him, sucking up to him and saying: Ok I am on this sucky date and damn I need you to get me out of it.

**Casper1311: **I didn't want to make you feel bad, on the contrary I really love how you guys look out to help me. Thanks really.

**ShaileeSue: **Indeed it is. I really could imagine the look on his face. I love angry House.

**Blue Eyes Dreamer: **Aww I am happy I make you guys laugh so I will try to keep up the work, thought you should expect a bit longer between chapters because I am working on 2 term papers for the next semester.

* * *

As Cuddy leaves the room, mumbling she'll bring Anna to bed, you are actually relieved she gets out of your face so you can calm. Saying you're pissed is an understatement, you actually can't find words to describe what you are feeling. You knew you were jealous when it came to her but this is more and deeper.

Huffing you slump onto her couch after clearing Anna's toys and putting them into the toy basket. It wasn't too much that Anna had since Cuddy refused, for Anna's well being, to spoil her rotten. One of the things you admired. You yourself had never understood the need of 20 toys for Christmas.

Leaning your head back you try to get some order into the mess that currently is you head. Your thoughts are jumbled and the headache should soon come. Once again you wonder what the range of emotions is that you're feeling. Anger, since she had lied to you, disappointment that she made Wilson watch Anna and hadn't asked you, jealous because she even considered someone besides you to be with her and Anna, mad at yourself since you knew that you had no right to forbid her dating or feel unhappy about it and scared for she admitted her loneliness to you.

One thing you had never been able to do. You swallow down your loneliness with your Vicodin, although that habit had become less too, part of the deal for getting your daughter at the weekends was additional pain therapy and for the sake of Anna you had allowed Cuddy to force you.

You expected that she felt lonely at times, but never had you thought she was this desperate for company and yes it scares you. It meant she considered finding someone soon, someone not you, someone that would be at her and Anna's side where you still saw yourself. Jealousy bubbles up in you again at the prospect of someone taking your place in your daughters, and her mothers, life. And that just proves your annoying inner voices theory that you, against all the precautions you tried to take, actually have deeper feelings for Cuddy as you'd like to admit.

Rubbing the bridge of your nose you wonder how dense you could be. You have two board certifications, you lead the diagnostics department and still you couldn't diagnose yourself with, and here you swallow hard against the lump in your throat, falling for your Boss, the one and only, keeper of the keys, woman that gave birth to the slightly evil fruit of your loins.

As she comes back into the living room her shoulders are slumped forward in defeat and she looks at the ground while addressing you.

'I'm sorry for calling you this late. And for not asking you to babysit Anna. I know you want to spend as much time as possible with her. Can you go now? Can we forget this?'

She's desperate to never think about her admission of being lonely again, as well as the thing about calling you for help. You get angry again but instead of saying something you bite back the snarky remark. Leaning forward, your elbows on your thighs, you sigh and rub your face.

'Please Greg. Just go.'

She wants you to leave so she can cry herself to sleep, lying in a puddle of self pity. Though you are angry at her wanting to go on, possibly without you, you also somehow feel for her. Admitting that she was alone was a slip in a moment of weakness.

And now you face one of yours as you stand. You either go home as she requests or you take up the spot, making sure no one else may ever be able to fill it for her.

You need no thinking this time, without another word you take her hand, stroking the back of it with your thumb in what you wish to be a soothing gesture and just stand like this with her. It must only be seconds but it seems like a little eternity.

You hear the hitch in her breathing and she tries to rip her hand away from you, wanting to flee before you are witness to another breakdown. But you grab her hand harder, pulling it to rest against your chest before she can escape you. Right in this position your bodies are in a state of indecisiveness, hover where you are, gravitating around each other, or coming together?

You make no move, wanting to let her make the decision and she does make it, her lithe frame leaning against yours heavily, exhaustion tensing her muscles and shaky breaths telling that she's close to tears. Your hands land on her back tenderly and you feel the familiarity still between you two as you softly knead her shoulders. She relaxes more and presses her face against your chest, her hands grabbing at your shirt.

Looking over her shoulder you search for her clock on the mantle of the fireplace. It's not important what time it is. You feel tired and being an insomniac it usually took a lot of strain to get you tired, so you estimate she must be about to drop.

Slowly you untangle her hands from your shirt and then pull her along to her bedroom. The way you feel, driving is out of the option so the decision really is made. She looks confused as you close her bedroom door behind you two, switching the light on and starting to undress slowly down to your boxers and a shirt.

'What are you doing?'

You could answer sarcastic but you don't, instead as soon as you're done undressing yourself you walk to her commode and pull a chest open. She still had her night stuff in the same one. You pull something out and hand it to Cuddy, who still waits for your answer. You look down at her and soften once more. She's tired, the whites of her eyes red now, cheeks blodgy and deep pools under her eyes.

'Just get changed Cuddy. No questions tonight. We can talk, we will talk tomorrow.'

It's the last thing you'll say this night before getting into the, for you, comfortable side of the bed and switching the light off. Tiredly Lisa crawls into bed on the other side after changing in the bathroom. She is on the far side of the bed, facing you, the space between you ridiculous and you shake your head at the situation. How did this comfort thing work again?

For a second she stiffens as you hug her to your front, you stroke her back encouragingly until you feel her relax against you and you press your nose into her hair, taking in her smell and warmth.

'Thank you Greg.'

Nodding you tug her closer, your breathing evening out as you slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Ugh that took me long. bites nails I hope you like. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Murrinholi: **ahh please don't cry !

**Mariabonita:** I guess like everyone House has this tender side. It's just hidden so damn well.

**Mandy9578:** I hope it wasn't too soft because it always scares me to get to far out of character.

**Regine Manzato**: I am happy that you were able to envision the things I wrote, makes me very confident. Thanks a lot.

**Skylarcat:** Yea well House is dense. Cuddy is oblivious. YadaYada (laughs)

**PaulaAbdulChica2007:** I hope you like my version of their talk.

**Islazybones:** I'm happy you liked. And even if it took more time today : here's another chapter.

**Synbou:** I am happy you liked. As I said I had mixed feelings for it. Since I am not good at the mushy stuff. Angst is more my thing.

**Insanehouseaddict:** It's two in a day? I thought on each day? Oops. Spamming you much ROFL

breezy93: Kept it going (grin)

**ShaileeSue:** I'm relieved you think I am still writing House in a believable way since I often read such stories too and feel unhappy with them. I don't want mine to be like this meaning lot's of angst.

**HOUSEM.D.FanForever:** (hit's herself) I was rude wasn't I? It really wasn't supposed to be rude. I just became so used to read your reply, I always smile when I do. Guess the comment slipped. I'm really sorry!

* * *

As a child you were afraid of thunderstorms. So when one hit the city you would sneak into the basement, where your father had a TV room, also the only set in your house, and sat on the plush couch, blanket over your head and waiting it out. Soon after you went downstairs your father or mother would come down too, knowing they'd never get you into bed they'd lay down with you on this couch, holding you close while you fell asleep, feeling thoroughly save.

This feeling of comfort and safety you have whenever someone holds you, stayed with you. You want to feel it again so desperately. But you're awake and that means your mind is working against it.

Last night had been a mistake. All of it. The going on a date with some random guy, the calling House and more importantly letting him in after he caused a scene. You had had time t think about everything in the morning, while still in his arms, listening to his deep breathing and feeling his breathing on your neck and shoulders.

You should've been more adamant about him leaving. But you were thoroughly drained from everything that had been going on.

After a few minutes of trying to calm yourself, so you could slip out of his arms without waking him, you slowly disentangled yourself from his limbs and then left. It was only six and Anna was still sleeping peacefully so you decided to shower first and then make coffee before facing the rest of the day. Half an hour later you are now standing in the doorway, watching House sleep.

You haven't seen him like this in a long time. Just peacefully sleeping, hugging your pillow tight, the frown on his face gone and replaced by a calm look. You want to just enjoy this, really. But all that's been running through your head is that he is going to abandon you like before, hurt you and even worse hurt Anna.

It scares you too much to put it into words. Anna is everything you have, you love her more than your own life and wouldn't subject her to that pain. Right now he is there for her, wants to be with her and you think it's because he barely see's her in the week that it was so important to him, but once you'd let him in he'd want out just as fast. It was what he ticked like.

You had learned at an early age that in some things you just can not believe.

HHHHHHHHHH

The second coffee that day, you enjoy in the sun room, watching Anna, who just had breakfast, attempt to color Dora the explorer, frowning in concentration. When she's like this, deep into something, you realize just how much she was like her father, frowning at her coloring attempts and then starting a new picture.

You rub your forehead and take another sip of the hazelnut blend before closing your eyes and leaning back a bit more.

'Planning on sharing the coffee?'

His voice is scratchy with sleep but feels like honey over your battered mind. You wonder how he does it, luring you even if you fight with all your strength. Opening your eyes slowly you turn your head to look up at him and nod.

'There's more.'

He leaves, an excited Anna by following him, declaring her happiness with clapping. As he comes back he has a steaming mug of coffee in his hand and talks back to Anna who tries to tell him about coloring. You note how attentive he is, how thoroughly he listens and helps her with the words. Greg sits in the lounge chair next to yours and then tells Anna to bring him her coloring book. She does, grinning brightly and then crawling onto his lap carefully to show him her Dora pictures.

You have to turn your head away before you're tearing up again. You feel thoroughly stupid and you're sure it's all his fault. He had started giving you mixed signs since Anna was born. Wanting to be there all the time, be a father, the jealousy and rage last night and then the tenderness, caring and listening to her.

'Shouldn't you be at work harassing your employees?'

'I called in sick.'

You shrug and then look down at your feet, feeling week again under his stare. It makes your skin crawl, how House seems to be able to look into you, even if you shut yourself of completely.

'Are you sick?'

'Please...do we have to go through this talk? Just enjoy the morning with Anna House. Leave me be.'

Before you can look away again you notice his frown. You empty your mug and put it down on the tiled floor next to your chair, leaning back into it again, searching for relaxation.

'Why?'

Groaning you squint at him.

'Look... I just need to...'

'You need to lie to yourself? You need to force yourself into believing that you haven't slept well? Want to pretend you're happy like this and were happy with last nights date?'

His words cut at you, tearing down your defenses and leaving you weak once more.

'Don't you understand that I just need to get over this House?'

'Don't you understand that I am making an effort here Cuddy?'

You shake your head in disbelieve.

'Please...'

'Please what? I...what the heck am I supposed to do?

'How am I supposed to believe you House? And what is it even that you're trying to achieve here? More time with Anna?'

He snort and stands, Anna fussing in his arms to be let down. He puts her on her feet and hands her the coloring book. Anna takes it and then looks at her parents strangely, feeling the tension in the room.

'Hey Anna, would you paint me another Dora picture?'

Your daughter nods and House gives you a sign to follow him, not wanting to let Anna be witness to the discussion. You are grateful for his thinking. From the kitchen you can look into the sun room so it serves as the best spot to still have Anna in view while making sure she is not in the middle of anything.

'Why are you making this so hard Greg? You wanted time with Anna and you got it.'

'It's not about Anna.'

'You are just still jealous and angry because I dared to go on a date.'

'Yes I am angry Cuddy. I am more than angry. Because you considered finding someone for your family. Finding someone as a surrogate father for Anna yes.'

'I know nobody could ever take your place in her life and I'd never let someone try.'

'It's not just that.'

He leans against the counter heavily and looks at you pleading you to understand him. You know what he hints at. You just don't want to see it.

'No House.'

'You'd give everyone a chance just not me. I've done everything you wanted since Anna is born.'

'I know... and I appreciate the efforts you've put in. But you do it for your daughter and not me.'

'Maybe it started out like that. But things change.'

'I just can't believe in you. I am scared that when I get used to it you'll pull away hurt me and Anna. And that's taking up most of my thoughts when I think about you. It doesn't mean that I'm not grateful that you were there for me last night. I really am. But I can't believe your words. I'm sorry.'

He doesn't look at you, his eyes not following as you leave the room in search for a tissue to wipe your eyes.

And it pains you to see him trying and to know he's one of the things you can't believe in at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for not replying to your comments tonight but it's already so late and I need to get up early today. But thank you so much for all the sweet reviews!

* * *

'Explain to me how you go on a date with Dwight and end up coming home with House? Did he bust this date too?'

So his name was Dwight, maybe it was a good thing you hadn't known when at the restaurant. You flip another page to distract yourself from Wilson's gaze.

'I called him.'

'Afterwards? Didn't Dwight want to bring you home?'

'Can you drop it?'

'Was House mad that I watched Anna?'

His face changes from curious to soft and a bit of your defensiveness vanishes.

'A bit. But he'll get over it don't worry.'

Leaning back in your chair you try not to look him into the eyes, guarding yourself. While pregnant

Wilson had become your closest friend, someone you could rely on a 100 percent. You could call him when you had cravings, or had a fit out of weakness or whenever House tore you apart. Wilson shared your glee when Anna kicked for the first time. And he waited for you after you gave birth. He was Uncle Wilson to Anna and had gotten to know you better over the last three years than your mother did. He would know something happened once he got a good long look at you in an unguarded moment.

'Did you know that the old grump is searching for a new apartment? I never thought I'd see the day.'

You stop typing and look up again.

'Really?'

Wilson nods, his head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised.

'I found an apartment newspaper on his desk today, things were marked and on a piece of paper where addresses and times. I guess he means it.'

You lean back in your chair and fold your hands in your lap. So this was really happening. Dr grouch was out apartment hunting, a possible reason being Anna.

'Have you asked him about it?'

James nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

'His answer was strange though.'

'What do you mean strange?'

'Well, he was sincere. He answered that he decided that the current arrangement wasn't beneficial for Anna and he was looking into places where she would have her own room.'

You are not as stunned as Wilson after the night and morning you had spend with House. You knew before that his caring for Anna wasn't just a whim or House deciding he should help Anna live out her evil streak, you cringe here thinking that of your daughter but you also know she is very much like her father. No, House had loved Anna from beginning on.

You nod and gaze at the picture you have on your desk, one of Chrismukkah , since House had insisted that if Anna was to be brought up with any religion it should be a healthy mix with his less Christian and more heathen one's, but really you suspected he was just against an all Jewish upbringing. So Chrismukkah it was. Anna is on House's lap in this one, his back to the Camera but baby Anna looks over her fathers shoulder, grinning and reaching with one hand. You had always loved this picture, the way House held his girl, her little eyes gleaming at her first Chrismukkah, wrapper paper torn all around the tree that House had gotten for you.

'He loves Anna, James. Really loves her, like I haven't seen him love anyone before.'

You shrug, incapable to form the words, a lump always forming in your throat at the sheer thought of House loving your daughter like this.

'He changed a lot didn't he?'

At those words you look up sharply, reminded of the words House said just the other day.

_'Maybe it started out like that. But things change.' _

'Lisa?'

You must've zoned, just for a few seconds but enough to alert him and as you look up it happens, you are unguarded and Wilson can see through it. His bushy eyebrows raise high and his mouth forms a little 'oh'.

'What happened after House brought you home?'

'Please don't ... .'

'Did he say something? Did he hurt you Lisa?'

He is starting to get outraged thinking that once more Greg said something to you to hurt you or make you doubt yourself.

'No...please calm down James. He didn't say...it wasn't really bad I guess.'

Leaning forward he rests his elbows on his thighs, hands interlaced and fisted under his chin as he contemplates you.

'Talk to me Lisa. Don't bottle whatever this is up. I am your friend, you know that and I am here for you.'

You sigh and stand, walking around your desk and to the door where you close the blinds and then slump in your armchair. Wilson follows and sits on the couch, eyeing you with interest.

'After he brought me home he stayed overnight.'

At Jame's gasp you roll your eyes.

'Not what you think. He just held me. That's all, really. But the next morning he said things.'

By now Wilson is almost falling off the couch with interest.

'What things?'

Whoever said he was a 17 year old schoolgirl was right, you note and then look away. You want to share with him it's just hard for you since you're not really sure yourself what to do and fear that another opinion will make your resolve crack.

'He wants to try an 'us' but I don't want to.'

'Wait? What?!'

He looks at you unsure, then confused and then outright flabbergasted.

'But I thought you were the one wanting an 'us'...I mean a 'you'...well a 'you and him' '

His arms were flailing wildly and eyebrows rising higher and higher on his forehead.

'Yes...I did, I do ok? But not under these...conditions. He does it for Anna. He was jealous that I was out with someone and that apparently I am searching for a man to fill the father spot and he is simply outraged by that.'

Almost scoffing as you think of it, you still can't stop the flutter in your stomach as you say you want it too.

' Have you ever thought about the possibility that he wants it because of you? To just go for it and give it a try?'

'And then what? It breaks and Anna will be hurt by it. I might be able to get over it. But Anna?'

'Cuddy you are the best mother that girl could have. All you think about is her well being but I am sure that no matter how you and House would end, he would never pull away from Anna. And you know that yourself. I believe you're just too chicken.'

You'd snort and roll your eyes at the schoolyard slang he just used but your stomach was flipping in a not so good way knowing he was probably right. You weren't going to tell him this. Somethings James Wilson doesn't need to know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Your hands are shaking and sweaty, the little notepad paper crinkled by now and you're still not sure what is going on with you. You've probably lost your mind.

'Mama?'

Kissing Anna's cheek you smile at her reassuringly and then bounce her up in your arms before pressing the doorbell.

'Dada home?'

'I hope he is sweetie.'

'Pway?'

'I am sure he'll do.'

You ring the bell again impatiently and almost lose the slip of paper. Listening hard you can hear the tell tale step- thump, step- thump of House's gait. The door is being pulled open harshly and you can see he's about to give a snarky retort to whom ever dares to disturb him. His face softens so as he sees Anna beaming at him brightly and steps aside to let you in.

As soon as you're inside you hand Anna over and watch the two closely, your heart beating faster as you see how happy Anna is as House tickles her in his arms and then allows her to play the piano if she promises to play silently.

'Pwomise.'

He sets her down and watches her get on the bench carefully, after he made sure she sits secure House turns back to you, looking at you puzzled.

'To what do I owe this surprise visit?'

The undertone tells you that on the inside he's still angry, he just won't show it before Anna.

'I...Wilson...'

'Sentences starting like that don't mean good things.'

'He told me he saw the apartment newspaper on your desk and that you confirmed you were searching for a bigger apartment.'

'And yes I do it solely for Anna. You know me.'

His face is a deadpan expression and the retort stings. Not just because he throws it back at you but because as you already told Wilson you aren't sure where you wanted to go with him yet.

'look...I'm amazed and grateful at the effort you're making and I called someone and he gave me this. It's an apartment not far from my place and I thought it would be nice if you could be closer to Anna...and me.'

The last part you whisper and look down at your shoes, feeling a bit ashamed at the admission. You fear that if you look up you see him gloat proudly so you keep looking at that spot on his floor. The only sound in the room is Anna pressing piano keys and you feel the silence between you and House settle heavily. If he declined he was also making a step back from you again. If he said yes it meant he would wait for you to be ready.

'You'd want that?'

Now you look up and you see he is confused and unsure that this is what you really want. It's time to make your decision.

* * *

Yes yes yes yes decision time. I decide on whims where to go. Keep fearing me. LOL 


	11. Chapter 11

Yes It's really, really done now. I want to say thank you to all you guys who reviewed steadily and made this work so good form me. I was so happy writing this each night since the reviews kept flowing, where you guys told me I was going in a good direction.

**THANK YOU !**

* * *

A groan, the sound of linen sliding over linen, a pillow punched and the another groan. Those were the sounds filling the room.

Another Sunday. Weekend had dawned yet again and just as fast as it had come it would leave again. Who really had a weekend anyways if one had to work at Saturday? Where had those days gone, when weekends had meant going out on Friday and maybe coming back home Saturday morning, if not later? Right she'd grown up, now she remembered.

Another groan escaped Lisa as she pushed her head a bit forward to peek out from under the pillow. Definitely light filtering through her curtains. The mob of hair on her head scratched against the pillows as she slid back under them. Just a few more minutes basking in warmth would do. As she was almost back asleep the mattress next to her dipped slightly.

'Mommy?'

With a grunt she pushed the pillow off of her head and then squinted at her three year old daughter.

'Mmmhh sweetie?'

Pulling the tiny body to her, she basked in the warmth emitted from the child. Without squirming Anna cuddled close and pressed her nose against her mothers warm neck, the tip of her nose cold.

'Daddy say breakfast ready.'

Cuddy's eyes shot open again and she raised a brow at Anna.

'Your father is here? Where?'

'Kitchen.'

Anna yawns in her arms and hugs her closer. Glancing at the clock Lisa has to wonder what House is doing up already and making breakfast. The fact that he was in her House wasn't uncommon and over the past year she'd often wake with Greg already playing with Anna or coming over for meals and movies.

Looking down at her daughter she notes that Anna was dressed in outside clothing. So he had sneaked in and went out with Anna before it turned eight. Groaning Lisa pulled the covers over their bodies, whispering to her daughter.

'I don't want to get up yet.'

'That's a shame since this nice breakfast will go to waste then.'

House said from, as she suspected, the doorway and once more she could feel the mattress dip, this time deeper.

'Is he on the bed Anna?'

The little one peeks out from under the sheet at her smirking father, then slides back down under the sheet, nodding at her mother before starting to laugh hard at seeing the face her Mom pulls.

'Hey Anna, your Mom pulling a face at me again?'

'Yes!'

Said through giggles before more erupt from her at being tickled by Cuddy.

'Little cute traitor.'

The tickling goes on for a few more seconds before House decides he waited enough and pulls the linen down, revealing a panting Anna with rosy red cheeks an smile plastered on her face and her mother with mussed hair and the identical smile on her face, complete with sparkling eyes.

House pulls Anna on his Lap and kisses the crown of her head before whispering something to her and then leaning down to grab something off the floor. A rosy blush breaks out on Cuddy's face as she sees House handing Anna a rose and then nods to her, Anna starting to beam.

'Happy Mommy's day Mommy.'

She chants sweetly and then, with a flourish, hands her mother the rose, who is by now positively gushing. Hugging her little girl tightly, Cuddy smells the rose and then smiles at Greg softly over her girls head, swaying from side to side.

'Thank you angel.'

Softly Lisa frames Anna's face and smiles down at the little one before leaning down and kissing her nose, the girl giggling and throwing herself back in her mom's arms. An even deeper blush springs to Cuddy's cheek as House winks at her and then addresses Anna.

'Annabear you can go watch a cartoon now.'

The little girl squees happily and then presses a kiss to her fathers cheek before letting herself be helped off the bed and happily running to the living room. Watching TV was rare for her and she was only allowed one cartoon.

'Breakfast and a Rose? Watch it House you're becoming really soft.'

'I know you like it rougher.'

'Really, you think so?'

'I know for sure after Friday don't I?'

Instead of blushing Cuddy snorts and grabs the front of House's shirt, pulling him in for a languid kiss. The angle was awkward since Lisa was still in a half sitting position and House sitting but none seemed to care. Breaking the kiss for air House smirked down at her.

'Get breakfast warmed up I'll be down in a few minutes.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had taken them a year to land where they were now. Cuddy described it to Wilson as a comfortable place. House had a spacious apartment just a block down her place where they had gotten a room ready together for Anna. It was like compensating for what he had missed out on. After he had gotten settled Anna spend more time at his place or he at Cuddy's. Most Dinners, at least as often as work allowed it, were spend together and Anna was getting used to having both parents say goodnight to her, or her mother holding her as House played a goodnight song on the Babygrand.

The transition between them to something more had been smooth, barely noticeable, it was there though. Dinners merged into movie nights, with them huddled on the couch together. House was still himself at the Hospital but they had agreed to leave whatever there, for Anna's sake. It worked better than she had suspected. And then on Friday, almost a year later, House had made another effort and actually asked her out.

Another transition had taken place and finally both felt ready.

Things change steadily, sometimes you just don't know it did until you felt that warm presence behind you.

_**THE END**_


End file.
